She Will Be Loved
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: Beautyqueen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. I was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else. Damon finally after more than 200 years starts to sing again.


**AN: Here I have a little one shot for you guys. It's Damon and somebody else, but you will have to read it to find out who it is. I knew he is way OOC but this idea popped up when I heard ****the song this morning and I just had to write it, so here it is. I hope you like it. Tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, the song and the lyrics, shows, movies, books mentioned in the one shot or anything else you may recognize. **

_**All parts written like this are memories.**_

_Everything like this is lyrics._

And everything like this is present.

* * *

><p><strong>She will be Loved<strong>

He didn't know why on earth he was doing it. He really didn't. But somehow he knew he had to. Slowly the dark haired vampire stepped up onto the stage. He would never admit it, but he was scared. What he was going to do now, it was scaring the hell out of him. After he would do this, everybody would know and he surely didn't know how she would react. He really didn't know. If he was honest with himself, he knew nothing at all when it came to this here. Once, a long time ago, he had been good with such things, but as the centuries passed he shut of his feelings and now he didn't even know if he could do it. He really didn't know.

Damon had reached centre stage and placed the microphone into its stand, before he sunk down onto the stool placed in the middle of the stage. He adjusted the wooden guitar in front of him and then looked up, right into the audience.

"This is a song I wanted to sing for a long time to someone really special." Stefan's head shot up and Elena who was in his arms looked at him as if he was crazy. Caroline laughed slightly and Bonnie looked absolutely thunderstruck. The whole grille was starring up at him, all totally shocked that he, of all people would be up there. "You're singing again?" Stefan mouthed over to him and he nodded slightly back. Stefan was of course surprised, when they had been younger, Damon had been singing all the time, but after everything that had happened with Katherine he had stopped and Stefan had never thought to see his brother with the guitar in his hands ever again. "So, I also want to dedicate this song to her. You know who you are."

His hands found their way around the guitar neck almost automatically, it was strange, but even after 200 years it felt as if he had never let go of the instrument. His other hand moved over the chords and he started playing. Slowly he looked up and caught Bonnie's gaze.

"_Beauty Queen of only eighteen she  
>had some trouble with herself<br>I was always there to help her she  
>always belonged to someone else."<em>

Bonnie looked up at him and shook her head unbelievingly. Stefan was smiling luckily as he swayed Elena in his arms and Caroline looked adoringly at Damon as he sang to his girl. He himself couldn't believe he was doing it, but he just did.

The beautiful girl that was leaning against the bar had him whipped. He would never admit it, but it was this way. He knew she never thought of him this way, but he couldn't help it. And he also knew how cliché this all was, he was her best friend, he was the one that calmed her down after each of her break ups and he was the one that picked up the pieces of her heart each time and he was the one that had fallen for her.

He had never been the one for her, only the best friend. The guy she trained her powers with and the guy that took her out to drink when she needed to loosen up a little, but never more.

"_I drove for miles and miles  
>and wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more"<em>

_**Damon's head shot up from his pillow and in seconds he was downstairs and in his car. He sped down the dark street towards the small village. Only minutes later he was in front of a wooden door. He knocked onto it and waited, and shortly after a petit girl opened. Her hair was a mess and tears were streaming down her face and yet he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. "Come here." He whispered and hugged her tightly. He pulled her insides and closed the door with his foot as he walked towards the living room with her. He placed her onto the couch and wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "How did you know?" She asked quietly, sobs shaking her body. "I always know." He answered. "Thanks." She whispered, before scooting closer and burying her head in his chest. "Thank you." He placed his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly as he sobbed and he knew that he wanted more. He didn't want tp be the guy that calms her when another jerk broke her heart. He wanted to be the one to hold her, the one to tell her she was beautiful and the one to love her.**_

"_I don't mind spending everyday  
>out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile."<em>

_**The rain was pouring down onto Damon and he was drenched to the bones, but he didn't move. **__**He watched the girl that was sitting beneath a tree and starring out into the rain. Carefully he stepped closer. "How did you know I am here?" She asked when she noticed him. "I always know." He answered and sank down next to her. "Thanks." She answered, smiling slightly at him. He caressed her cheek and watched her smile, but it wasn't as happy and carefree as it used to be. Her smile was broken and he knew tears were rolling down her cheeks, hidden beneath the rain drops. "You don't need to do this." She said. "I don't mind spending every day here with you." He answered calmly and pulled her close to him. "Do you want to stay a while?" "Yes." She said and placed her head on his shoulder while he snaked his arm around her body. **__  
><em>

"_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I  
>want to make you feel beautiful."<em>

_**Damon looked up from the book he was reading, when he heard the tapping sound on his window. He got up and opened it, helping her inside as she climbed through the window. "What's up?" He asked her. "I don't want to be alone right now." She answered. "Alright." He answered and sat down onto the couch again, before patting onto the spot beside him. "Come on, Miss Beautiful, sit down." She giggled slightly. "Stop calling me that." But she sat next to him nevertheless. "Miss Beautiful? Why should I when it is true?" "Damon, please." She begged. "Somehow you seem not to see it, but you are the most beautiful thing on this earth." He answered.**_

"_I know I tend to get so insecure,  
>it doesn't matter anymore."<em>

The insecurity he had been feeling was still there as he watched her look up to him. She was showing no sign on how she would react to this all, but somehow it didn't matter anymore. He knew he had tried it now, he had finally admitted it and if she didn't see him this way, he couldn't change it. He wouldn't try to force her into something; he had learned the hard way that you couldn't force anyone to love. The whole thing with Katherine and after it she had been the one that helped him and as time passed she had been the one that had changed him.

"_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want."<em>

He knew that life wasn't easy, he really did, but somehow he had this stupid idea, that life could be better with her. Of course he didn't expect rainbows, fairytales or unicorns and he knew he would never get this, but was a little bit of happiness, after all that he had gone through, too much to ask? They were different and they fought a lot, but somehow they always forgave each other, always found a compromise and neither one of them could stay mad at the other one. And yet, somehow the fighting was what made their relationship special and unique.

Both of them knew that the other one was always there for them. They trusted each other blindly and knew they could count on each other. Their friendship was as good as it gets, but he wanted more. He knew that his heart had stopped beating a long time ago, but every time he looked at her, he felt as if he was coming back to life again. His heart fluttered when he looked at her it was filled up with love for her. He wanted know her heart did the same jumps his did when he watched her.

"_I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls."_

_**Damon stepped onto the small parking lot some miles away from Mystic Falls. He walked up to the single car that stood in beneath the trees that bordered onto parking lot and knocked against the window. The girl inside the car turned around and looked at him before opening the door and letting him inside. "How do you know?" She asked surprised. "I always know." He answered. They grew silent as they looked through windshield. "I know you like to hide here whenever you need time." He stated after some time. "I kn**__**ow a lot of things about you, a lot of the things that make you who you are." "Really?" She asked. "What for example?" "Well, you like to listen to 'Maroon 5'. You're favourite flower is a white lily. You're favourite movie's 'Dirty Dancing' and you can't go a week without watching 'Bones'. You're love 'Kim Harrison's' books about that witch. You love to watch people and imagine their histories. You get up earlier than you have to, because you enjoy the moments before the sun rises, because that is when the world is calm. You are loyal to death and would do anything for those you care for. If protecting them meant dying you would do it without hesitating. You are strong and hate it when you cry. You call for me when you are broken. You are a fighter and don't give up, but you can accept help. You don't believe in goodbye, only in see you later. And you think you are plain and boring compared to your two best friends, but you are way more beautiful than them."**_

"_And she will be loved.  
>And she will be loved.<br>And she will be loved.  
>And she will be loved."<em>

"I will be the one to love you." He spoke as the last note lingered in the air. The grille was silent as everyone watched him. Damon turned around and walked off stage. Behind it he sank down onto the floor, his back against the wall, he buried his face in his hands. He had done it. He had sung again and he had told what he felt.

"Damon?" She said as she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The song… did you… did you really mean me?" She whispered and he looked up at her. "Who else, Bonnie?" She looked shocked at him. "I'm going to leave." He whispered and got up, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down again. She placed her hand beneath his chin and made him look at her. "Did you mean it?" She asked seriously. "Yes." He admitted. "And I'd rather you just leave me alone." Damon, listen to me." She stated firm and then she began singing.

_"Beauty king of only twenty, he  
>had some trouble with himself<br>I was always there to help him, he  
>Always wanted someone else.<em>

I drove for miles and miles  
>and wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times  
>but somehow I want more<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the boy with the broken smile  
>Ask him if he wants to stay awhile.<p>

And he will be loved.  
>And he will be loved."<p>

"I'll be the one to love you back."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Review please. ~<strong>


End file.
